guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farewell to Gaile
In recognition of her many years of devoted service to Guild Wars and the Guild Wars community, we'd like to extend an open invitation to all of our fans to join us in a farewell party for our community relations manager, Gaile Gray. This very special event begins at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, April 4, 2008 and will run all weekend, ending at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Monday, April 7, 2008. Starting on Saturday, April 5, The Frog's personal friend, The Rabbit, will host a series of final extravaganzas so big they span the better part of three days. As they have touched the lives of Tyrians, Canthans, and Elonians alike, Gaile and The Frog will be honored across the world in the cities of Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, and Kamadan. Celebration Events Join The Rabbit, The Frog, and many of their woodland friends as they gather together to host the largest farewell party in Tyrian history! To prepare for the send-off, you will want to collect festive items you can bring to the party. * If you're low on party supplies, you might want to scour the countryside for special, explosive rewards that will drop from the creatures you defeat. (aka fireworks) * The creatures assembling for the event have also brought a variety of special treats they will trade for trophies from their homelands. After all, what's a party without drinks, snacks, and fireworks? Bon Voyage, Gaile and The Frog! Join The Rabbit and The Frog on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday for a series of extravaganzas. Every three hours, this duo will host a light-hearted party, complete with dancing, prizes, and maybe even a conga line! To help you celebrate in style, The Frog will bestow party attendees with a new, extra-special buff that will grant bearers double points towards their Party Animal title track. To get the biggest bang for your buck, be sure to save up any fireworks you acquire and use them at one of the extravaganzas during the weekend. Don't miss this event! Make sure to mark the following dates on your calendars: * Friday, April 4: Creatures begin to gather in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, and Kamadan to prepare for the event. * From Saturday, April 5 to Monday, April 7 : Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Saturday and concluding at Noon Pacific on Monday, The Frog will make his appearance every three hours in the three festival cities. Bring your fireworks and prepare to party! Event Treats Trading trophy items to creatures in each of the party cities will give you access to a variety of different treats. ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Shing Jea Monastery ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Kamadan |} Items collected This is a list of the items collected for one item as listed above. ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Shing Jea Monastery ! valign="top" colspan="2"| Kamadan |} Notes *The mentioned special buff will most likely be Party Time! *There was an early arrival of the Frog 7.00 GMT on Saturday April 5th, 2008. However the third arrival of The Frog didn't happen. Which suggests the first early appearance was a test or a mistake. Related links *Gaile's userpage on GWW. See her notes at the bottom. *GuildWars.com page for the event. Category:Special events